Water filters using carbon as a filter medium are well known in the art. However the carbon medium still gets plugged near the outer edge over time.
What is needed is a water filter which improves the plugging which exists with current carbon filter medium.
A brief abstract of the technical disclosure in the specification is provided as well only for the purposes of complying with 37 C.F.R. 1.72. The abstract is not intended to be used for interpreting the scope of the claims.